wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Plume
Academic and Professional Career Professor Plume is known as a a kind and compassionate mentor to many students. While she seems very laid back, she has no room for slacking in her class, and especially no room for bullying. Personal Life Emma Plume was raised in a very strict, formal, aristocratic type setting. Her father, Silas Plume was heir to Plume Fragrance fortune, one of the highest selling perfume lines in the Wizarding world. Her mother, Glenda Siphon, was a high-ranking witch in the trade department of the Ministry of Magic. Because of their status in the Wizarding world, the Plumes needed to make every public appearance absolutely perfect. Every debutant ball, fragrance launch, and ministry event left little to no room for error. They discouraged Emma’s love for the arts, and wanted to mold her into the proper heiress of Plume Fragrance company, leaving Emma feeling constricted and lonely. As a student, Emma mostly kept to herself, focusing on her studies in order to avoid conflict with her parents. While she got along with her classmates, there were some who clearly wanted to be around her because of her parent’s wealth. However, as time progressed, she found that she had a little more freedom than she initially thought, and used her free time after studying time to enjoy her hobbies, and even joined the school choir in her second year. In regards to academics, Emma did very well in all of her classes, but had a clear knack for potions, which was actually one of few classes she very much enjoyed. She loved using existing potions as a base, then adding more ingredients to see how it could be changed. Jason Blackwell During her third year potions class, she met Gryffindor classmate, Jason Blackwell, another student who had excelled in potion-making and soon became Emma’s dearest friend. As the years went on, Jason awakened a more rebellious side to Emma. The two would constantly sneak out to live-music shows (under the guise of studying) during summer break, and had even successfully brewed polyjuice potion on school grounds in order to sneak off to the Three Broomsticks after curfew. After graduation, much to the disapproval of her parents, Emma left her heiress life behind her, Jason being by her side the entire way through. Post Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Emma hadn’t figured out a game plan after leaving her family. All she knew was that her life was now hers and she was going to do as she pleased. She spent the following years traveling with Jason and testing out new potion brews, all while having fun in the art scene and even performed in some clubs. They lived in a flat in Knockturn Alley between travels. During their travels, they had received word of the rise of Death Eaters back at home. Wanting to help, they offered their potions expertise to the Ministry of Magic. They were able to offer extra help in making medicinal potions, obviously, but what made them thrive in the Ministry were their more weaponized potions. Flash Serum, Liquid Armor, Smoke Bombs, etc, all thing wizards could use in the case they were ever disarmed in battle. However, there was one potion they managed to master, that very few could, and you needed a license for its continued use: The Draco Pulmonem. The Draco Pulmonem The Draco Pulmonem, or Dragon’s Lung Potion is similar to Polyjuice potion in that it alters some of the users anatomy in order to handle breathing dragon fire, however, it takes months to make and over a year to master due to its mind altering properties. Unfortunately, in inexperienced hands, the mind of an aggressive dragon can take over, causing the user to mindlessly breathe fire and destroy their surroundings, and even lose their own life. Emma and Jason managed to be two of few wizards to master the use of the Draco Pulmonem. During their training, they befriended Claude DeMarc, an official at the Ministry who worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Knowing the Draco Pulmonem potion was very valuable to the Death Eaters, Emma told Claude where they kept their stash, should anything ever happen to them, he was to return all of it to the ministry. Unbeknownst to them, Claude was a Death Eater spy, collecting as much information as he could for Voldemort, and looking for any possible weapon to use against the Ministry. The Knockturn Alley Fires The day they had been licensed by the Ministry, Jason had told Emma to celebrate, he had a surprise for her. While Jason was waiting for her to come home, Claude had come over under the guise of a friendly visit. Claude immediately began to fight with Jason, stealing and drinking a vile of Draco Pulmonem in the process. Due to his inexperience with the potion, Claude lost control, killing himself in the process. Emma came home to find her home in flames, and her friend on the verge of dying. It was then Jason revealed that the surprise was a confession of his strong feelings for her, feelings he had since they were 4th year students. Due to her sheltered past, Emma had no prior idea. Emma currently wears Jason’s titanium kyanite pendant, never taking it off. Since the Ministry did not want to reveal to the public that one of their own was a spy, they covered up the incident by saying it was a freak accident, in turn, causing Emma to distrust/dislike Ministry officials. Returning to Hogwarts Two years after the incident, Emma was offered a position as a potions master at Hogwarts, which she gladly accepted. Despite how traumatic the Knockturn Alley fires were, she knew that wouldn’t be an isolated incident, and knew she had to teach the younger students how to protect themselves. There she uses her platform to not only teach, but to encourage students to follow their passions, regardless of what anyone says. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors